Nightmares End
by JCS2014
Summary: It was the best plan, the only plan. Didn't mean Daryl had to like it. Immediate post Slab-town. Very AU. Looking at 3 chapters - The Rescue, The Retribution, The Recovery. Will be Daryl/Beth pairing (as all my TWD seems to be) with other friendships thrown in. Some anti-Maggie statements.
1. The Rescue

**Nightmares End – The Rescue**

**Jen S**

**The Walking Dead, all recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, their creators, writers, and amazing actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect. **

_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **_

_**Nightmares end, they shouldn't end who you are. That's just this dead man's opinion – Bob – Four Walls and a Roof**_

_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **_

The sky was just starting to lighten when the car they were following turned off of the highway into downtown Atlanta. Daryl kept back at a safe distance and saw the car stop and a man emerge from the passenger side to unlock and open a gate. The car turned in and the man closed and relocked the gate.

Carol looked up at the nearest street sign then consulted the road atlas they'd found in the car. "This says Grady Memorial Hospital. Why would they take her to a hospital? Was she hurt?"

"No," Daryl shook his head. "Not hospital bad anyway. 'Sides, they stole her from me. I ran after that car for miles, screamin' her name. They hadta heard me."

"How long ago?" Carol asked as Daryl put the car into reverse and drove back to the highway ramp.

"Few weeks," he replied. "She's alive. Until I know different. I gotta hold on to that."

"I understand," Carol nodded. "So let's go get her back." She climbed out of the car.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The sun rose quickly, flooding the city with light.

Daryl held up his hand and Carol stopped walking. He peeked around the corner of the building. Men in uniform were coming to the gate where the car had turned in. "Find him, he can't have gone far."

"Cops?" Carol whispered very softly. Daryl shrugged. The men split off into different directions, obviously searching. Daryl gestured and they fell back.

They entered a parking garage across from the hospital. Walking soundlessly as they heard the men engage walkers in the streets. Grunts and growls reached them as the men fought. Then silence fell again. Daryl peeked out of the structure to see the men moving away.

From behind them came the scrape of a shoe on the concrete. Daryl whirled, leading with his crossbow to find a young man in hospital scrubs. The boy hadn't seen them until they moved, now scrambled to get away. His leg gave out and he collapsed.

"Please," the boy begged.

Daryl moved forward into the light.

"You're not one of hers," the kid said.

"One of whose?"

"Dawn. She's in charge. You're too filthy to be hers. Please help me. My friend. They caught her. She saved me. Please help me save her. I'll do anything. Anything at all mister."

Daryl's chest clenched tight, "Her name Beth?"

The kid nodded, blinking in realization, "Daryl? Are you Daryl? You are, aren't you? She said your name a lot while she was unconscious."

"Unconscious?" Carol asked.

He nodded again, looking to her, "They kept her sedated until they needed her. They do that. Then they wake them up and make them work. She's only been awake a couple days."

Carol stooped next to him, "You are going to tell us everything I need to know about this hospital and the people who are in it."

He nodded, "I'm Noah. Are you Daryl?"

"Yes he is," Carol replied. "I'm Carol. What happened to your leg Noah?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I don't like this," Daryl whispered.

"Neither do I," Carol replied. "But you heard Noah. They take in those they see as controllable. That's why they took Beth and left you behind. They'll take me straight to her." Daryl's face fell. Carol reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'll go in to Beth. You go get the others and come back to get us. If I can get her out, I'll leave this handkerchief in the fence by the cars. If not, you come in and get us."

Daryl nodded. "Tell her… Tell her we're comin'."

"I will," Carol smiled.

"Tell her…"

Carol stopped him with a finger to his lips, "You'll tell her when you see her."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl had always measured his life by the worst moments. Realizing the sirens were heading to his house, running towards it, screaming for his mom, only to be snatched into the air by a fireman. The day his father pushed him too far and the feel of his fist impacting his father's face. Stepping out onto that roof and finding Merle's hand.

But worse were the times when things seemed to be going well, only to turn to shit.

Finding Michonne on the road and realizing Merle had made the right choice, only to find his rotting corpse feeding on a body. It would have been easier to put a bullet to himself than to put one into his brother.

Settling into the prison, settling into family, only to have the Governor roll up in a damn tank. Waiting for Rick to talk to the man. Not taking the shot when he could have. Then watching the bastard kill Hershel. Hearing Beth sobbing as Maggie wailed.

Running with Beth, keeping her fed and safe. Yelling at her only to have her yell right back. Pushing her. Teaching her. Seeing her smile at him. Listening to her sing. Thinking they'd found a place. A place where they could be. Just be. Realizing that she'd brought so much light into his dark world. Letting himself believe that they could have something. Telling himself to take it slow, not wanting to scare her. But wanting her. Beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, she wanted him too. Only to have her ripped away.

Seeing the car again. Against all odds, in the middle of nowhere, but seeing it and having a way to chase it. Following it all the way to Atlanta and Grady Memorial Hospital. Finding the boy. Yes he knew Beth. Yes she was alive and inside. Only for him to tell them what was going on inside there.

And now, watching Carol be loaded onto a stretcher to be carried into the hospital where he knew Beth to be. Knowing that this was the best plan, the only plan really, but still hating every moment of it.

"Let's go," Daryl growled to the boy behind him. The absolute worst moment of his life, walking away from the place he knew Beth to be. Knowing she wasn't safe there. And walking anyway.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"Come on out," Daryl commanded. Noah limped out of the darkness.

Rick leapt out of the church, alerted by Father Gabriel. Sasha appeared in the doorway. "Where the hell have you been?" Rick demanded. "You just run off without a word to anyone? Where's Carol?"

Daryl flinched then scowled, "We was out checkin' a car we found earlier. Saw the car that took Beth drive by. We followed it. There wasn't time to come back and ask permission."

"You find her?"

"She's at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta," Noah replied. "Hi, I'm Noah."

"Came back to get you and the others to get her," Daryl added. They ascended the steps to the church, "Where're the others? Maggie, Glenn, Bob? Rambo and his crew?"

Rick sighed, "Get inside. Kinda a long story."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"So Maggie just left?" Daryl said. "Knowin' Beth was still here somewhere? How could she do that?" He started pacing angrily. "Shouldn't be so damn surprised. She gave up on her. I had to tell her that Beth got out of the prison, she never asked any of us. Once I told her, she never asked again. Never asked me where we'd been or what we'd done."

"Daryl," Rick soothed.

"Don't," Daryl spit out, "You were ready to leave too. Head to DC followin' Rambo's promise of paradise. Forgettin' we weren't all here.

"But we didn't," Carl spoke up. "We didn't forget. We didn't leave. We're still here. And we're going to get her back." He carried Judith over to Daryl. As soon as the baby saw him, she squealed and reached for him.

Daryl took her, calming as she patted his cheek. "What you think Asskicker? Wanna go kick some ass and get Beth back?" Judith babbled at him, bouncing on his arm.

"Sorry kiddo, there is an age limit on this ride," Rick said. "How many will that car hold?"

"Five max if we cram in," Daryl replied.

"OK so, Daryl, me, Michonne will go, the rest of you stay here," Rick replied.

"What about me?" Noah asked. "You need me. I've been inside."

"You're hurt, so no," Rick said. "Draw a map."

"Dad," Carl protested.

"Carl I need you here with Judy. You talk to Gabriel, find out which houses might have supplies. We'll need blankets, clothes for Beth and for us. Maybe some toys for Judy."

"I'll give him a hand," Sasha offered.

"I'm with you," Tyreese said to Rick.

"Don't got room," Daryl replied.

"Worse case, Beth can sit on someone's lap," Tyreese retorted. "Best case, we snag one of the vehicles from the hospital. I'll get one and disable the others. Plus you need a distraction right? We've still got some of those fireworks left. I'll set them off while you three go in."

"Ty," Sasha started.

"It's my turn, Sis. You get stuff ready for when we bring her home, OK?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth subtly shoved the scissors into her waistband as she watched Dr. Edwards examine Carol. Carol suddenly seemed to wake up with a gasp.

"What? What's going on? Where am I?" Carol sounded timid and shaky. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Steven Edwards," he replied. "And you are at Grady Memorial Hospital."

"My men found you outside," Dawn said. "You collapsed and were about to be swarmed by rotters. They saved you."

Carol lifted a quivering hand to her head, "I was running for so long. I thought I heard a generator or a... Beth is that you?" her eyes were wide in shock. "Sweetie it's Miss Carol. Oh my God." Tears streamed down her face as she reached out.

Dawn threw out her arm to block any attempt by Beth to move forward, "Hold up. You two were together?"

Carol cringed and ducked her head, "A while ago. The group we were with was run out of our camp. I've been alone for so long now." She peeked back up at Dawn still blocking Beth. "Beth honey, where's your Mom? Where's Andrea?" Beth felt so confused and she hurt so badly from the beating. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a soft sob, shaking her head. "Oh sweetie," Carol reached for her again.

Dawn squeezed Beth's elbow above the cast tight enough to add another bruise to her skin. Then she shoved Beth towards Carol. Carol pulled her down onto the bed and stroked her hair back as Beth cried into her lap. "I'm so sorry baby." Dr. Edwards moved to the doorway and Dawn followed him out, closing the door firmly and locking it with a loud click.

"Quiet," Carol hissed into Beth's ear, any nervousness gone instantly from her voice. "Daryl and I found Noah outside. He's gone back to get the others. They'll be here tonight to get us. We've just got to hold on until then." She rubbed her back gently, stopping when Beth flinched. She found the hidden scissors and took them, hiding them under her pillow.

"Others?" Beth whispered.

Carol smiled and kissed Beth's cheek, "Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Michonne, Sasha, Tyreese, Bob. Kind of doubt they'll bring Judith but who knows, she's a tough little thing. Daryl was right to name her Asskicker. There's a few new people in the group now too but we'll introduce them when they get here." Beth began to weep again. Carol stroked Beth's hair. "Shh, it's OK."

The door opened and Dawn walked back in. "I thought you'd calm her down, not upset her further. She has work to do.'

"Work?" Carol's voice was back to her weak willed tone.

"To pay back her debt to us for saving her life," Dawn replied. "For the food she eats and water she drinks. Nothing is free, never has been, never will be. You'll start working as soon as Dr. Edwards clears you. Come on Beth."

Carol grasped at her but Beth pulled away and stood up, wiping her face. "It's OK. I got work to do."

Dawn reached out and grabbed Beth's arm again, squeezing painfully, "If you do anything to disrupt things today, I will hurt your friend, Miss Carol. Understand me?"

"Yes," Beth nodded. She ducked out without looking back at Carol.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Beth stood against the wall as Dawn examined the office. She'd spent the last six hours on her hands and knees scrubbing the carpet with a small scrub brush and a bucket of water. It would have been painful anyway but after the beating it was agonizing. Every breath felt like it was ripping into her. She just wanted to lay down and sleep.

"OK," Dawn said finally. "This is satisfactory. Since this was a mess you created, none of the work here today worked against your debt. Go on down and get a tray for yourself and for Carol. Dr. Edwards said she's asked for you to stay in her room tonight. I've decided it's OK but for tonight only. Tomorrow you go back to your own room, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go on." Dawn waited until Beth had reached the hallway. "Beth. Noah is dead. My men found his body this afternoon. He was just barely recognizable after the rotters got done with him. I hope you've come to understand, this is the best you're going to get. You wouldn't survive a minute out there on your own. Would you?"

"No," Beth replied softly, staring at the floor.

"No more problems from you then?"

"No."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to punish you again, but I will. And any punishment you get, I will give to Carol too. "

*x *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Beth carried the tray carefully to Carol's room. The officer unlocked the door and let her in.

"This is tonight only," he said to both of them. "Tomorrow starts bright and early. Lots of work to do. Then you and I will start getting to know each other better," he stroked a finger down Beth's cheek. "Dawn said I'm promoted to second. Means I get my choice." He stepped out and shut the door, locking it firmly.

Carol took the tray, "Don't worry, he won't lay another finger on you. Ever."

Beth stared at the blood staining the cast, "I killed the last one who tried."

Carol smiled at her, "That's my girl. Come on and eat. Then I want you to rest a while."

They ate the fruit and vegetables provided to them, but once Beth identified the meat, they both avoided it. "Everything we eat counts against our debt," Beth said softly. "I tried to not eat but she wouldn't let me."

"Doesn't matter now," Carol replied. "We'll be gone by morning. And they'll be dead."

They moved to the bed, Carol sat against the headboard and urged Beth to lay down. Beth drifted off almost instantly. Carol gently stroked her hair with one hand as the other moved Beth's shirt so she could examine her back. She prodded gently, testing Beth's ribs and back. Beth moaned as she hit sensitive spots, but didn't awaken. "Shh, sweetie, it's OK. Daryl will be here soon for you. Then we're gonna make them pay."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol heard the lock click but before she could move, Dawn burst in. The cop grabbed Beth by the hair and yanked her out of bed.

"Hey!" Carol snarled, leaping up, only to get slammed in the face with a weighted sap. She collapsed back. Beth was dragged out the door. Carol scrambled forward but the door shut and locked firmly. "BETH! No! BETH!" She fell to her knees against the door. "Nononononono!"

Something exploded outside and she heard the cascading sparks of fireworks. The others were here but she'd lost Beth.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Dawn shoved Beth into her office hard enough to knock the desk sideways. "You stay here." Dawn caught Beth's calm face and small smile. "What? Do you know what's happening?"

"You were right Dawn," Beth smirked, "Someone is coming. They're just not coming for you." Dawn backhanded Beth across the face, tossing her to the floor. Beth gasped in pain, but still smiled, "The people who are coming are good people. Maybe the only good people left. They aren't coming to save you. They're coming to kill you."

"Let's see which they choose. My death or your life." Dawn grabbed Beth's arm and yanked her to her feet. "Which do you expect? The cop? The leader who kept her men safe and healthy and happy for all this time? Or the timid little mouse girl who squeaks if someone so much as looks at her. The one who has proven she can survive? Or the one that would be the useless burden until she gets everyone else killed?"

Beth lunged forward at Dawn's throat. Dawn barely blocked her hand, expecting little damage from the weak blow. She hadn't seen the letter opener that was now driven deep into her throat. Dawn gasped and stumbled back, clutching at the gushing wound. She pulled the blade free and dropped it.

"Should've left it in," Beth said evenly. "You're just gonna bleed faster now." She calmly removed the gun from Dawn's holster and checked it. Dawn grabbed at her, but Beth shoved her back easily. "You're gonna make a mess on your nice clean floor that I spent all day scrubbin'." Dawn gaped at her, wondering how so much fight could exist in such a weak little girl. How much coldness.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Beth? Carol?" Daryl called softly. He was several paces ahead of Rick and Michonne as they searched the hospital.

"In here!" Carol called from her room, banging on the door. "I'm in here."

Daryl yanked on the door. "It's locked."

"No shit, really? That Dawn woman took Beth from me. She has the keys. You have to find her."

"Sit tight," Rick replied. "We'll get her and the key."

"Daryl! You find that cop bitch, you kill her, you hear me?" Carol demanded. "You kill her! She hurt Beth. This is all her doing. You kill her."

Daryl stalked off silently. Michonne and Rick exchanged glances, then Rick followed Daryl as Michonne took post outside of Carol's door.

"You OK in there?" Michonne asked.

"No," Carol replied. "Had Beth with me for hours. Should've known the minute things started that Dawn would come for her."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl turned a corner, leading with his bow, when a woman stumbled out of a doorway, falling to the floor, bleeding copiously from her throat. "Beth?"

Beth's head popped out of the same doorway. Bruised and battered, but alive. "Daryl," she whispered.

Daryl stepped over the bleeding woman without giving her a second look. "Beth." He grabbed her into a hug. Beth gasped in pain and Daryl let her go. "Sorry."

"S'OK," she whispered, leaning on him. "Glad to see you, too."

"I missed you. So bad," he replied huskily.

She let out a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "I missed you too."

"Got'em," Rick said as he yanked a ring of keys from Dawn's pocket. Dawn gazed up at him pleadingly. "Officer Lerner. Long time no see."

"You know her?" Beth gasped as she and Daryl turned to look.

"Yep," Rick replied. "She started out at King's County with Shane and me. Didn't last long. Too much of a sadistic bitch back then."

"Still is," Beth said softly.

Daryl took a step forward and pulled his knife.

Rick stilled him with a shake of his head. "Better idea." He grabbed Dawn by the collar and dragged her into her office. He dropped her onto the floor despite her trying to hold onto him. He slammed the door shut, locked it with the key labeled 'office', then snapped the key off in the lock. "Nothin' worse than dyin' alone. Or being a trapped walker for the next few years" He walked over to them, "Hi Bethy. You OK to run?"

Beth nodded, "Where are the others? Where's Maggie?"

"She couldn't come with us," Rick replied. "She's fine. We'll explain when we get there. Come on."

Daryl twined his fingers with Beth's and they followed Rick back to Carol and Michonne.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol emerged from the unlocked door and cupped Beth's face in her hands. "Did she hurt you anymore? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Beth replied.

Carol looked to Daryl, the question in her eyes. Daryl shook his head, "Didn't have to. Beth did it."

Carol smiled, "That's my girl." She took the gun from Beth's hand.

Michonne reappeared with a large plastic bin, "I grabbed as much as I could. Meds, bandages. We ready?"

"Yep," Daryl replied.

The squeak of a shoe on the tile signaled someone approaching. Daryl shoved Beth behind him and raised his crossbow. Dr. Edwards stepped around the corner with his hands above his head. "Please. I'm not one of them. I'm a doctor."

Rick stepped forward and patted him down. "Beth, sweetie, you know this guy. He a doctor?"

"He's a lyin', spineless, sack of shit only worried about his own ass. But yeah, he's a doctor," Beth spat in response.

Rick scowled and huffed out a breath as he kept his gun on the man. "Get in that room."

"Please. You can't leave me here."

Beth snorted, "Everything you've done has been so that you can stay here. Congrats Steven, it's all yours now. Bastard coward."

Rick shoved the doctor into the room that Carol just left and closed the door, locking it firmly. He looked at Beth, "At some point in time, you and I are going to talk about the language. Let's go." Beth rolled her eyes.

Michonne snickered, "A few months alone with Dixon and she could make a trucker blush."

"How far do we have to run?" Carol asked as they reached the stairs.

"You hurt?" Rick asked.

"No, not me," Carol replied as Beth leaned on Daryl to begin the descent. Carol's voice dropped to a very low whisper, "She's hurt pretty bad. I don't think her ribs are broken but they're badly bruised. So are her kidneys. Looks like Dawn whaled on her pretty good."

"Leather sap," Beth gasped. "Hurt like a…" Rick glared at her. She let out a low groan. Daryl shoved the crossbow to his back and scooped her up into his arms. "I'm too heavy," she protested even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nah, you ain't," Daryl replied. They were able to move faster down the stairs. "You're smaller than you were."

"Hospital food sucks," she said as she rested her head against his throat. Breathing him in. "I couldn't let myself believe you'd find me."

"Never stopped lookin'," he replied. "They took you a long way from me."

Rick opened the door and peeked out. He stumbled back and raised his gun.

"Just me," Tyreese greeted, "Got the truck right out here, you got 'em?"

"We're here," Carol replied.

Tyreese slid into the driver's seat of the running SUV he'd stolen from the hospital lot. Carol leapt into the front passenger seat, readied her rifle and sat it in the open window. Michonne climbed over the back seat into the cargo area as Rick and Daryl moved into the back seat. Daryl sat Beth in the middle and quickly buckled her in. "Everybody in?" Ty asked. "Let's go!" He slammed the car into gear and sped away from the building.

There were a line of men in uniform in the street just outside. Carol, Rick, and Daryl leaned out of their windows and started firing. The men opened fire. Michonne reached over and gently pushed Beth down out of the line of fire. The windshield cracked, spider-webbing in several places.

Carol gasped. Her gaze focused on the man who'd shown such interest in Beth. She aimed and shot him directly between the eyes. A few more of the men fell. Others ran towards the parking area.

"You disable the cars?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Ty nodded, "Stuff's in the back. Figured we might need to be able to get them working again so just took out what we could put back in."

"But then they can fix them too," Michonne protested.

"Not soon enough to catch us," Tyreese replied. He turned down the road where they hid the car.

"Come on, darlin'," Daryl said as he unbuckled the seatbelt. She went willingly into his arms and he carried her to the car. Michonne climbed over the back seat and strapped the box of supplies with the seatbelt. Then she followed to the car.

"Lay her in the back seat on her side so she can rest," Carol ordered Rick. "Bob can take a look at her when we get there but she's going to be fine. Just needs time to heal."

Rick spoke to Daryl at the car and he slid into the back seat with Beth. They watched them settle her in and cover her with a blanket. Daryl glanced back and nodded to them. Rick took the driver's seat and started the engine. Once they pulled out, Tyreese put the truck back into gear. "Bob's dead," he said as they drove back onto the empty highway, close behind the car.

"What?" Carol gasped. "And where the hell are Maggie and Glenn? Why didn't y'all come in the bus?"

"Maggie and Glenn left with the military group."

"Maggie left? Without Beth?"

"S'long story," Tyreese said.

"We got nothing but time," Carol replied. She threw something down to the floor that landed with a plop. She grabbed another rag and pressed it to her shoulder.

"Jesus wept! You've been shot! We gotta stop, we gotta…"

"We gotta get Beth out of here," Carol replied. "I'm fine, it went straight through. Heard it hit the metal in the seat, thank God. Hurts like a bitch but I'll be alright. We just got to get Beth to safety. I am not losing another one."

Tyreese nodded. He reached back and dug through the medical supplies that Michonne had put into the back seat when she left. He found the bandages and shoved them into Carol's lap. "What else can I do?"

"Keep driving," Carol replied. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened to Bob. Tell me why Maggie would leave."

"Don't know why," Tyreese said. "I couldn't leave without Sasha, no way, no how. Maggie's not mentioned Bethy. Guess she thinks she's dead."

"Hospital people took her 'cause they thought she was weak. Underestimating her was their downfall. She killed a guy who was going to rape her. Killed the woman in charge who beat the shit out of her. She's going to outlive all of us." Carol groaned again. "What about Bob?"

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick drove silently, keeping the speed low due to the darkness. Then the clouds parted and the moon shone down, bright as can be. Rick smiled and accelerated.

"Asskicker's gonna be so happy to see you," Daryl whispered to Beth. She was curled against his chest, fighting to stay awake. He was cradling her gently but firmly. Not wanting to hurt her, but needing to keep her close. "She's gotten big."

"She won't remember me," Beth replied sadly.

"She remembered me," Rick replied. "And Carl. Took a little bit but she remembers. She won't have forgotten you Bethy."

"Where's Maggie?"

"Beth, honey, you need to try to sleep a bit," Michonne turned around in her seat. "We've got a long drive."

"Don't want to sleep," Beth grumbled, "What if I wake up back there? What if this is a dream?"

"Ain't no dream," Daryl replied. "Feels like it but it ain't. I'm here. We're here. And I ain't never losin' you again." He rubbed his chin on her hair.

"Beth," Rick said. "From what I remember about Lerner, and what I saw tonight, she was a stickler about her men's uniforms and cleanliness."

"Um-hum," Beth replied. "Obsessed about it."

Michonne grinned realizing where he was going, "So Daryl's scruffy face and filthy leather vest wouldn't be allowed. Can't you feel that vest in your hand? Smell his stinky butt? I can from here. Focus on that, keep that with you in your dreams." She kept her voice a low, even drone as she talked about Daryl. "Feel the leather in your hand. Smell him. No dream could be that real."

"She's out," Daryl whispered, stroking Beth's hair back. "I don't have a stinky butt."

"Of course you do," Michonne sighed and turned back into her seat, "Sooner or later we have to tell her about Maggie."

"I vote for later," Rick replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

There was a steady, rhythmic beep in the room. He stared down at the woman in the bed. He glanced back at the doctor.

"She lost a lot of blood before I was able to get into the office through the window," Dr. Edwards reported. "It'll be touch and go unless we can give her a transfusion."

Dawn lay in the bed, unconscious. Hooked up to a ventilator that was breathing for her.

"Any of the other patients a match?" the uniformed man asked.

"Noah was. So was the woman Carol they brought in last night," Edwards advised.

"Wake up the other patients. Get them ready to move, ready to fight," he ordered.

Another cop spoke up from the doorway, "Sir, we don't have fighters. We have two women, a few teenagers. People who could serve us. That's what Dawn wanted. Unless you're talking about taking them out there as rotter bait."

"No," the first cop ran a hand over his close cropped hair. "Wake them anyway. They'll have to figure things out fast here while we're gone. Help the doc keep things going." He stepped into Edwards' face, "You keep her alive until we come back. She dies, you die," he snarled. "Get the men fed and ready to go."

Another cop entered the room, "They disabled the vehicles. It's going to take us some daylight hours to get them fixed. I've got Harper already checking the closest vehicles for parts."

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

Fade out.


	2. The Retribution

**Nightmares End – The Retribution**

**Jen S**

**The Walking Dead, all recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, their creators, writers, and amazing actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect. I was determined to get this up before 11/16/14 episode because I guess this is going to be waaaaay AU.**

_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **_

_**Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead don't you think? – Gabriel**_

_**Nah. People are worse. – Daryl – Strangers **_

_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **_

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Sasha asked. She was sitting with the church door just slightly open so she could listen outside.

Carl sat with Judith asleep in her basket against his leg. "Brothers and sisters," he replied.

Sasha smiled, "You're a great big brother. I should know. I have a great big brother too."

"I always wanted to be a big brother," Carl grinned. "Of course I wanted a little brother that I could play games with and teach how to ride a bike and stuff."

"Tyreese taught me how to ride a bike," Sasha replied. "Even though I was a sister."

"It'll be a long time before Judy can ride," Carl sighed. "And we'll need to find a better place."

"We will," Sasha said. "You found her some great toys today. She already loves that doll." She smiled down at the baby sleeping with a rag doll clutched in her hands.

"Sophia had a doll like that," Carl sighed. "Daryl had it for a while after we lost her. Probably shouldn't've grabbed it for Judy."

"It'll be fine," Sasha assured him. "Everything will." Carl just sighed heavily.

Noah spoke up after the silence stretched too long, "My Dad and I were in Virginia. Safe enough place I guess. But he was worried about his brother, my uncle. Couldn't stop thinking about where he and my aunt and cousin might be. So finally we left, came here to Georgia to look for them. I like to think that after those cops grabbed me away from my Dad that he found my uncle. That they're together out there somewhere, looking for me. My Dad and his brother together are an unstoppable force. I like to think that."

They heard two vehicles pull up out front, then heard Tyreese's deep voice call for Rick. "See," Sasha stood up, "Just fine." She opened the door.

"Carol got shot," Tyreese said. Rick and Michonne ran to the SUV.

"I'm OK," Carol protested. "It went clean through."

"Where's…" Carl started to ask, then saw Daryl climb out of the car and lift Beth out. "Beth," he ran to them.

"Easy," Daryl stopped him with an extended hand. "She's hurt."

"Hi, Carl," Beth greeted.

"Hi Beth," Carl grinned widely.

"Are you OK?" she asked him.

He nodded, "And Judy's inside. She's asleep."

"Where's Maggie?"

Carl frowned, "They left a few days ago."

Daryl huffed and looked desperately to Rick. Rick sighed heavily and walked back to Daryl. Michonne helped Carol climb out of the truck and Tyreese lifted her gently to carry her inside.

"She left?" Beth whispered. "She left me?"

"There is a guy, a scientist, who needs to be in Washington DC," Rick said, gesturing for Daryl to pick Beth up. Daryl handed his crossbow to Carl and gently lifted Beth. "Maggie and Glenn left before we knew where you were to help him get there." She just stared at him. "I'm sorry, Beth. Daryl, let's get her inside."

"We found clothes and blankets in a few places," Carl reported to his father. "And a bunch of toys for Judith."

"Good," Rick nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol groaned as Sasha tied off the last stitch on her back. "Sorry," Sasha cringed. "I'm not good at this."

"You did fine," Carol assured her as she slid her arm into an improvised sling.

"Here," Michonne came over with an open bottle of water and several pills. "Antibiotic and pain."

"Save the meds for Beth," Carol replied.

Michonne took her hand and dumped the pills into it, "I grabbed four big bottles of Vicodin and five of Penicillin alone. We've got plenty."

Carol swallowed the pills with several long swallows of water, then pushed to her feet to go to where Beth was lying on her side on a pile of blankets. Daryl had sliced her shirt up the back so he could examine her. Rick held a lantern close. "Are you hurtin' anywhere else, Beth?"

"No," she sighed. "She hit my face a few times then I fell and curled up so she focused on my back and sides."

"Why'd she hit you?" Rick asked.

"You think she needed a reason?" Carol scoffed. Tyreese brought her a can of pears and a spoon. She nodded her thanks and ate a couple slices, enough to keep her stomach from rejecting the pills.

"Because she tried to escape," Noah said.

"More because I told her no one was coming to rescue her," Beth replied. "Really made her mad."

Daryl gently probed her back, "Nothin' feels broken."

Beth bit off a laugh, "Feels broken on my end. I got thrown off a horse when I was nine, didn't hurt this bad." She yelped when Daryl pressed on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Her kidneys are bruised," Daryl reported. "The cuts aren't deep enough to need stitches." Noah brought him antiseptic and bandages. He gently cleaned her back and bandaged the places where the sap had cut into her skin. "I know, darlin', I know. Almost done," he winced as she gasped. Rick stroked her head.

"Beth honey have you peed since the beating?" Carol asked. Beth nodded. "Was there any blood?" She shook her head. "OK. That's good. You let us know if you see any." Daryl finished up and slid her top back together before helping her sit up. "I need you to eat a little bit and take the pills Michonne gives you." Beth nodded again and yawned.

"I got you clean clothes," Carl said.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up and changed," Michonne offered. "Then you can eat and get some more rest."

Daryl helped her stand, then the women disappeared into the back office. He sat back down and rubbed his face. "She's OK brother," Rick soothed him. "You got her." Daryl nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth settled back down onto the pallet of blankets. She took the pills Michonne handed her and ate two small cups of applesauce, "How did you guys find each other and get so far in just a few days?" Everyone exchanged glances. "What? You're scaring me. What?"

"Beth, honey, you've been away from Daryl for few weeks, not a few days," Carol said gently.

Beth shook her head, "No. I… No…" tears flowed down her face. Daryl slid close to her and she leaned against his side. "I woke up in the hospital a few days ago. With this and this from the night they took me," she indicated her cast wrist and the cut on her cheek. "What happened to me?"

"You were asleep," Noah said. "That's all. Just asleep. Well sedated actually. Dawn only wanted a few workers awake at a time, so she had Edwards keep the others unconscious. You got the cast the first day and yeah, it was about three weeks ago. There was a woman named Abigail who was taking care of the women. She kept calling you Sleeping Beauty."

"I don't remember her," Beth whispered.

Noah shook his head, "She started getting clumsy. She dropped you against the bedrail," he stroked down his own cheek to indicate the cut on hers. "She dropped a bottle and another patient so Dawn…" he shook his head. "Joan was starting to be… less cooperative, so Dawn let Gorman pick the next woman to wake up. He picked you."

Beth shuddered, "He came at me in Dawn's office, when I went to get the key so we could escape. Joan had killed herself in there and was just starting to wake back up. I hit him over the head with a jar of lollipops and dropped him down to her. She ripped his throat out. Seemed like justice for her to be the one to do it, even if she was already dead." She took several deep breaths and steadied herself, then looked down at the cast, "Since it's been three weeks can we take this off? It smells really bad and my arm itches."

"Does your wrist hurt?" Carol asked.

"Aches a little," Beth yawned again. "Sorry."

"I think I grabbed… yeah," Michonne dug through the box of medical supplies and pulled out a pair of scissors and a roll of bandages.

"I broke my arm a few years ago," Carl reported. "The doctor used a saw to cut the cast off. It was kinda cool."

"This is the old fashioned way," Carol replied. "How'd you break your arm?"

"Rode my bike down a really steep hill."

"Why?" Sasha chuckled.

"Friend dared me to."

Daryl moved to sit with Beth leaning against his chest. They rested her arm on an overturned box. Michonne managed to cut through the first inch or so of the cast before having to stop and shake out her hand. Rick took over. He managed to cut about half way. "Now I know why someone invented that saw."

Daryl reached around Beth with both hands, grasped the cast and yanked hard, splitting it the rest of the way. Michonne gently pulled it away from her arm, then unwrapped the gauze.

"Yuck," Beth grimaced at the sight of her skin. She reached over with her other hand but Carol caught it.

"No scratching," Carol reprimanded. She pulled a roll of bandages and tube of ointment from the box. Michonne gently bathed her arm, coated it with the ointment, and rewrapped it loosely. Beth yawned again and blinked slowly.

Rick met Daryl's eyes, "Why don't you lay down with her? Try to get some rest, get her to sleep. Carl, you too. I'll keep watch for a few hours."

"Wake me when you get tired," Tyreese said. Rick nodded.

Michonne and Carl went to where Judith slept soundly in her basket. They made up beds on either side of her and lay down. Tyreese made up a place for him and Sasha. Noah just took a spot out of the way and sprawled out.

Daryl stretched out on his back next to the blankets, urging Beth to lay down and tucked a blanket over her. Everyone else settled and quieted. He chewed on his thumbnail for a minute, then tucked his hand under his head. Beth's hand slipped out of the blanket and reached over to touch his vest. He looked at her and she drew her hand back. "C'mere," he whispered, scooting closer to her. He gently slid his arm around her back, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. He brought her hand back to his vest and she gripped it tightly. "Go t'sleep. I got ya." He rubbed his chin on her hair, clasped her hand in his. "I'm here. Ain't goin' nowhere."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl's eyes flew open. The early morning sunlight filled the church. Beth's head still rested on his shoulder, her hand still clasped his vest. He shifted and stared down at the top of her head, the gentle slope of her nose. She was here.

Judith began to fuss.

Beth made a soft sound, then stirred, "M'comin' Judith." She lifted up her head and met Daryl's gaze. He saw the awareness fully sink in and she smiled at him, so brightly. All he could do was smile back.

"I got her," Rick said. Beth laid her head back down. Rick grabbed the diaper bag and lifted Judith from the basket. "Good morning, Judith." Carl groaned and rolled over. "Oh big brother is still sleepy." Michonne smiled from her post at the door with Tyreese. Rick changed the baby quickly and as soon as he snapped closed the sleeper, Judith rolled over and shifted up onto her hands and knees. "Where you goin'?" Judith started to crawl across the floor, stopped and turned to sit, looking back at Rick.

"She's gettin' so big," Beth whispered.

Judith heard her and turned towards them. She let out a loud squeal that woke Carol and Sasha, then crawled to Daryl and Beth. She dropped her head down onto Daryl's chest so that she was nose to nose with Beth and laughed. Judith reached out and pressed her finger to Beth's mouth and cooed.

"Told you she'd remember you," Rick said.

Judith sat up and banged her hands on Daryl's chest. "Oof," he complained, "Take it easy, Asskicker." Judith laughed again and reached over him for Beth. Beth started to sit up, intending to reach for the baby, but froze as the pain shot through her back. She moaned.

"I got her," Rick said. "Take it easy Beth." He picked up Judith, despite her cry of protest.

Daryl gently eased Beth off of his shoulder so he could sit up. Michonne came over from the doorway as Sasha helped Carol stand up. Everyone gathered around her. Beth cringed, flushing. "OK," Carol said, "Give her a minute. Michonne, can you get her a dose of the pain meds? Sasha, maybe some more applesauce?"

"I have to pee," Beth whispered.

"I got her," Daryl said. He carefully shifted her so he could get his arms under her, then he lifted to carry her outside. Michonne followed silently. Daryl stood her behind a tree and Michonne moved in to help her. Once she was done, Daryl carried her back inside. Sasha and Carl were setting up breakfast. They had cups of applesauce, a bottle of water, and the pain pills waiting for Beth. Once she was settled, Daryl slipped out to take care of his own needs.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick glanced around at everyone eating. Judith had squirmed and fussed until he sat her down next to Beth. She was happy to sit with Beth, chattering away, showing Beth her new doll. Beth fed her spoonsful of the applesauce and Judith excitedly fed pieces of canned peaches back to her. Daryl hovered close to Beth, occasionally accepting pieces of peaches from Judith.

"Once we finish up, I'm going to take the car and head back to the hospital," Rick announced.

Beth flinched. Judith sensed her anxiety and whined. Beth carefully lifted the baby onto her lap. Daryl rubbed her back gently and Judith cuddled down against Beth's chest.

"Why? We've got Beth back," Sasha protested.

Rick sighed, "I didn't go after the Governor, and we lost the prison. Lost Herschel, so many others. I walked away from Terminus and they followed us. I let them live and they killed Bob. I've learned my lesson. I'm going back there to be sure no one can come at us. We end this."

"I'll go with you," Michonne said. Daryl just nodded.

Rick looked at Carl, "Carl."

"I'm staying here," Carl replied. "With Judy and Beth. Carol's hurt. Sasha and Tyreese will need me here."

"Rick," Tyreese sighed. "This isn't right. Taking revenge. Now what they did is as wrong as wrong can be, but…" he shook his head.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "_It is mine to avenge; I will repay. In due time their foot will slip; their day of disaster is near and their doom rushes upon them. Deuteronomy 32:35_. It is not our place to seek vengeance, it's God's."

"I'm not talking about vengeance, I'm talking about justice," Rick replied. "Those men abducted people, killed them when they stopped being useful. They were police officers. They stood before God and man and swore to protect the innocent. They don't get to live after the wrong they've done."

"_When justice is done, it is a joy to the righteous but terror to evildoers_," Daryl said. "Proverbs. The bible can be quoted by anyone for anythin'. But I seem to remember a lot about standin' against evil, defendin' the innocent. There's a bunch'a places where God tells us to kill a man who murders. Rick's right, they don't get to live. I'm ready when you are."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick handed Carl a gun, "I don't need to tell you…"

"Only if I have to," Carl rolled his eyes as he holstered the weapon.

"Yeah, was going to say keep this away from your sister," Rick replied. "I know that you know when and how to use it. But Judy's real curious about everything now. Keep close to the church while we're gone. Try to get Beth to rest when Judy goes down for a nap."

"She's going to be OK, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's strong. She'll heal. It's just going to take time."

Daryl and Michonne came out to load their weapons into the car. Beth followed with Judith on her hip. Rick walked over and kissed Judith's head, then pressed his lips to Beth's forehead. "You take it easy today. Let Carl pick Judy up so you don't hurt your back."

Beth nodded. Daryl came to her as Rick climbed into the driver's seat. Daryl twined his fingers into hers and squeezed her hand. "Be careful," she whispered. He nodded. "Come back to me, OK?"

"I will," he replied huskily. "You keep close to Carl and Carol. Stay safe." Judith grinned and cooed at him. "Take good care of her, Asskicker."

Rick watched as Daryl climbed into the passenger seat, "You don't have to go."

"Yeah I do," Daryl growled low. "Man that tried to rape her is dead. Woman who beat her is too. But the rest stood by and let it happen, them I gotta deal with. Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They left the car just off the highway as the sun reached the highest point in the sky. There were walkers everywhere. They cut a path through silently with Michonne's katana and Rick's machete, Daryl using his knife on the rest.

The hospital was silent and looked abandoned. There was no one keeping watch. They entered through the door they'd escaped through, still unlocked. There were no obstacles in their path back to the floor where they'd found Beth and Carol.

They swept, room by room, finding no sign of life. Until they came to a break room. Rick shoved open the door and a woman shrieked. They swept in and found two women and three teenagers, two boys, one about 15 or 16, the other a few years younger, and a girl who looked to be about 17 or 18. One woman grabbed the girl and tucked her behind. The boys and other woman snatched up weapons from the table. A knife, a long serving fork, and a scalpel taped to a rod.

"Easy," Rick lifted his hands. "Take it easy."

The woman glanced from one intruder to the other, "What do you want?" she stabbed out with the knife.

Rick snatched the knife out of her hand, "We're not going to hurt you. Settle down." He glared at the older boy who cringed and backed off. "How did you get here?"

"Cops woke us up last night," the woman back with the girl replied. "Told us they'd rescued us. Told us we were safe here and to stay put until they got back."

"You didn't believe them," Michonne said.

"Considering one was the man who kidnapped me from my husband; no, not so much."

Rick nodded, "We rescued a friend from here yesterday."

"I'm gonna keep lookin'," Daryl said and walked back out. Rick looked to Michonne and jerked his chin. Michonne nodded and followed.

The woman who Rick took the knife from, sat down heavily with a groan, "Last thing I remember is running a sweep around our camp. Then a sharp pain in my neck."

"They kept you sedated. Asleep," Rick reported.

"RICK!" Daryl shouted from down the hall.

Rick ran to him. Daryl was standing in the doorway of a patient room with an occupied bed. Rick walked over to look down at the woman lying unconscious.

"Thought Beth killed her," Michonne said.

'Thought she did too," Rick replied. He reached over and pinched the tube feeding air into Officer Dawn Lerner. He twisted it closed and tightened his fist around it. The woman's body arched and choked. She gasped a few times, then let out a long slow breath and fell silent. Michonne walked over and unplugged the machines, then slammed her katana through the skull. Daryl just stood, staring down at the woman.

A gasp reached them from the doorway. Dr. Edwards stood with a bag of saline in his hand. "You killed her?" He dropped the bag to the floor where it tore open and spilled. He turned and walked away rapidly.

Daryl started after him immediately. "Daryl," Rick said. Daryl paused. "He doesn't get to live either." Daryl nodded and left the room.

Michonne wiped off her katana and holstered it, "We should gather more supplies. Drugs, food, medical supplies. Are we taking the women and kids back with us?"

Rick sighed heavily, "We're gonna give them the choice."

"We'll need another vehicle."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl chased the doctor down the hall and heard him on the stairs. Daryl followed. He stepped out the door to the roof and swept the area, crossbow first. The doctor was on the ledge staring out over the ruined city. He turned when the door screeched.

"I knew someone would probably come for her. Never thought that before. Not with any of them that were brought in. You're Daryl, right?" Steven smiled when Daryl nodded. "She said your name while she was sleeping."

"She wasn't sleepin'," Daryl snapped. "You kept her unconscious!"

"I did what I was told," he replied sadly. "It's not an excuse. Well maybe it is." He took a deep breath and raised his face to the sun. "Tell Beth that she was right. I did say Clozapine. Tell her I'm sorry. About everything." The doctor stepped off into nothingness.

Daryl ran to the edge. Edwards was eerily silent on the way down. Then his body slammed onto a car parked near the wall. The car alarm began to shriek in protest, the piercing sound echoing off the buildings. Daryl spit off the roof then walked away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The women were packing the food into crates when Daryl walked back in. Rick looked at him, the question in his eyes.

"He jumped," Daryl replied. "Landed on a damn car."

Outside they heard the car alarm squawk one last time then fall silent. Michonne walked in with the two boys, all three of them carried crates of medical supplies. "We're ready."

"Mister? Thanks for letting us go with you," the teenage girl said.

Rick nodded and picked up a crate, "Let's go." They walked out into the hallway.

"Stop right there," a voice commanded. Two men in uniform stood in front of them, guns ready. "Well, well, well. Seems we've caught a couple of thieves red handed."

The second cop took a long look, studying Daryl, then Rick. The first one aimed at Rick's head. Daryl shifted, preparing to throw the box he carried. Then the second cop turned abruptly and fired a single shot into the first cop's head. The first cop slumped to the ground, blood pouring from the massive wound. The second cop clicked the safety on his weapon and stooped to sit it on the floor. He stood with his arms raised in surrender.

Rick sat the box down and walked over to retrieve the gun, "Why?"

The cop shrugged, "Tired of standing by and watching things happen." He stood still as Rick patted him down. "I never protested. Never questioned." He lifted his eyes to Rick. "My father was a cop, so was his father. I never wanted to be anything else. And I stood by and let them hurt people. Kill people." He blinked rapidly. "You have to go. Now. Get out of here."

"If they're comin' back, we'll handle it," Daryl said.

"No, you don't understand, they're not coming here, they're going there," the cop replied. "The truck you took has a GPS tracker. They know where you went. They went to get the women back and kill everyone else."

"Let's go," Rick ordered. "We'll have to come back for you," he said to the women. "We don't have time to fix another vehicle."

The cop smiled, "That's what I was doing. They're all fixed, take your pick."

Rick snatched the box back up and they all rushed to the stairs. Michonne glanced out of a window. She stopped so abruptly that the cop ran into the back of her. "We've got a problem."

Outside they could see the fenced in lot was clear. But beyond that seemed to be hundreds of walkers. Apparently drawn by the car alarm, they were milling around, pressing against the gate that was starting to lean dangerously.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl paced angrily back and forth in front of the door to the outside. "I'm just gonna go for it," he said. "I'll fight my way out, find a vehicle."

"No," Rick replied. "You won't get ten feet out there. We'll find a way Daryl. We just need something to distract them long enough to get the gate open and drive out."

"Any fireworks left from your last rescue?" the cop asked.

"No," Michonne shook her head.

The cop smiled suddenly, "I may have an idea."

"What?"

"We've got a few dozen guinea pigs in cages inside," the cop said. "Squealing, stinky little critters. We set them loose, let the rotters chase them around."

"What are you doing with that many guinea pigs?" Rick asked.

"Eating them," the cop replied.

"Gross," the younger boy grimaced.

The cop shrugged, "They're low maintenance, don't each much, breed like crazy. Taste terrible but it's better than nothing."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Michonne quietly crept out and loaded the supplies into the back of the closest cars, a station wagon and a 4-door sedan. Daryl covered them from the doorway. They opened all four doors on both vehicles and started the engines.

Rick walked over to where the cop and the other patients had brought out the guinea pigs. "Station wagon is yours. Follow us. Don't. It's up to you. Daryl's going to open the gates. Be ready to drive." He handed the cop's gun to the woman who'd come at him with the knife. They opened the cages and the guinea pigs ran. They fled out into the streets, squealing and chattering their teeth. The walkers stumbled along behind them, falling down as they reached for the little animals.

Daryl snuck over to the fence, glancing back as Michonne and Rick got into the sedan. The cop was in the station wagon's driver's seat, the armed woman riding shotgun. The other woman, the girl and the younger boy were in the back seat, the older boy in the way back. Rick drove up and nodded. Daryl opened the gate, slamming his knife into the first two walkers who entered. Michonne opened the back door and Daryl dove in.

The tires squealed as Rick turned out of the lot. Some of the walkers turned from attempting to snag the guinea pigs but they were too far behind to worry about. Rick drove rapidly to the open highway, then floored it. Michonne silently snapped her seatbelt into place.

All Daryl could do was sit there. Nightmarish images racing through his mind.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carl and Beth sat on a blanket in the grass with Judith between them. Judy giggled and chattered to her doll. Sasha and Tyreese sat on the steps watching them. Judith yawned and rubbed her eyes. She crawled over to Beth and fussed.

"Need to get her in for her nap," Beth said.

"You should lay down too," Carl replied.

"I won't argue," Beth sighed as she carefully stretched her back. "I'm tired."

Carl grinned. He stood up and helped Beth stand, then lifted Judy to her. He gathered the blanket and Judy's doll. "I was worried about this doll. About Carol and Daryl seeing it."

Beth nodded, "It looks like Sophia's. But it's soft, and quiet. It's good." Judy whined and rubbed her face on Beth's chest. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go take a nap."

Sasha stepped into the church and carried the basket over to where Beth's pallet was made up. Carol was sitting against a pew, dozing. She roused and smiled as she watched Sasha ready the basket for the baby.

Tyreese stood in the doorway. He reached out as Beth reached him and gently smoothed down Judith's hair. He stepped aside to let Beth walk inside.

A gunshot rang out, slicing through the silence.

Tyreese's eyes went wide. His knees bent and he slowly collapsed to the steps.

Beth gasped and hurled herself and Judith into the church. More gunshots rang out.

Judith screamed and clutched at Beth.

"Tyreese!" Sasha cried out for her brother.

"CARL!" Carol yelled.

Carl returned fire, then scrambled up the steps and tried to drag Tyreese inside. Beth went to Carol and handed her the baby then raced to help Sasha and Carl with the large man.

"Ty you gotta help me, push!" Sasha demanded. Tyreese managed to get his feet placed and he shoved hard to move himself into the church. The other three were able to pull him past the doorway enough to shut the door.

"How many?" Carol asked.

"Dunno," Carl shook his head. "It's a bunch of cops in blue uniforms."

"From the hospital," Beth said. She and Carl took positions at the front windows and fired through the small gaps in the shutters.

Sasha ripped her shirt off and pressed it against Tyreese's back. Carol shoved herself upright and carried the sobbing Judith to Gabriel who now huddled against the wall. "Take the baby. Anything happens to her and I will kill you." She moved to a side window.

For moments, the only sounds were gunshots and the occasional scream from outside. The baby's screams dwindled to sobs as she buried her face in Gabriel's chest. Tyreese gasping in pain as Sasha desperately tried to stem the flow of blood. "Go help," Ty said. "I got it. Go!" Sasha ran to a window and began shooting.

Suddenly Gabriel looked up and saw the shutters above him rip open. The glass window shattered and a man lunged inside. The uniformed man raised his gun.

"Not in my church! Not again!" Gabriel swung out his arm and hit the man just under the chin with his heavy bible. The man dropped the gun and it slid across the floor to where Tyreese lay.

"Gabriel move," Tyreese ordered.

Gabriel dodged aside. Tyreese fired a single shot and the man dropped down, hanging in the window. Gabriel scooted over to Tyreese's side, still cradling Judith. He pressed down on the wound on Ty's back.

Beth, Carl, Carol, and Sasha kept firing.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick pulled over into the woods just outside of the church and all three of them bailed out of the car. They crept closer, passing two vehicles with crosses in the rear windows. Bodies lay around the church. Men and women in dark blue uniforms lay dead in the dirt. The church walls were riddled with bullet holes.

Carl was in the doorway, gun ready. His eyes grew wide and he turned to go inside. He scooped up Judith and ran out. He went straight to Rick and Michonne. "We're OK. Tyreese got shot." His eyes went beyond Rick and Michonne. He lifted his gun, pointing it at the cop emerging.

Rick caught his hand, "It's OK. He's with us."

Daryl strode forward as Beth emerged from the church. She went to him. He caught her by the upper arms, not wanting to hurt her back. His eyes searched her face, quickly examined the rest of her, then locked with her eyes. His chin quivered as he stared into her eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek, "I'm OK. I'm here." She leaned closer, pressing her face into his throat. He wrapped his arms around her, holding gently. He glanced up at the church and saw Carol watching them. Carol smiled warmly at them. Daryl nodded.

Rick left Carl and Judith with Michonne and made a quick circuit of the bodies. Shoving his knife into their heads. The cop followed, going to the other ones.

"Is this all of them?" Rick asked him

"Yeah."

"You OK?"

He shrugged, "I've known some of these guys for my entire career. Dated her for a while," he shoved his knife into a woman's temple. "Turns out I didn't really know any of them. I'm Mac by the way."

"Hi Mac, I'm Rick."

"You said someone was shot?" the armed woman walked over and handed Mac his gun. "I'm a nurse. Emergency Department. Let me see him," she demanded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	3. The Recovery

**Nightmares End – The Recovery**

**Jen S**

**The Walking Dead, all recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, their creators, writers, and amazing actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect. **

**For the first time I am dreading an episode. Not only because it means no more new ones until February, but I am almost convinced they're going to kill off Beth. I won't quit watching, but it will change the dynamics so much. And after everything that happens, it sucks.**

_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **_

_**Songs sung by Beth, Tyreese, and Rick are obviously "Hey Jude" and "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" lyrics by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. Final song is cited.**_

_***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **_

The nurse, who introduced herself as Sam, had Tyreese stretched out in front of her, flat on his stomach. She was using a metal tube and flashlight as an improvised scope to examine the wound. "The bullet is still in there, I need to get it out." Tyreese groaned loudly. She glanced up. "Let me see what meds you grabbed. I'm probably going to need you guys to hold him down."

Sam pulled Tyreese's pants down gently, then swiped his skin there and on his upper arm with an antibiotic wipe "Antibiotic. Muscle relaxer. Pain." She recited as she injected him. "We'll give it a minute to kick in."

"Ever done something like this before?" Rick asked.

"A few times after the end," she replied. "I worked in a city hospital in Pittsburgh. Was in Key West when the government shut down all travel. My first vacation in ten years," she rolled her eyes. She turned back to Tyreese and pressed down on his back close to the wound, "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Tyreese mumbled.

"I'll take that as a no."

Sasha knelt down and gently bathed Tyreese's face, "Hey there big brother."

"Hey little sister," Ty crooned, then he sighed. "I killed that cop."

"I know, I saw you," she nodded, "He was going to kill us. You did good." She gestured for Rick and Daryl to hold Tyreese's legs. "Gabriel hit him with a bible then Ty shot him." Carl nodded in agreement as he stooped to hold an extra light over Tyreese's back.

Gabriel took position next to Ty's arm to hold on, "_If a thief is caught breaking in at night and is struck a fatal blow, the defender is not guilty of bloodshed. Exodus 22:2."_ He sighed heavily, "I'm tired of people dying in my church."

"Take me outside to die then," Tyreese offered.

"Stop talking like that," Sasha replied. "You aren't going to die."

"Hey Sasha," Tyreese smiled up at her, his eyes glazed over.

Her lip quivered but she smiled back, "Hey Tyreese."

Tyreese's gaze drifted to where Beth stood rocking Judith. "Hey Bethy, how you feeling?"

"I'm good," she replied. Her eyes flicked to where Sam was probing into Tyreese's back. "How're you?"

"Numb," he sighed, "Which I guess is good." Judith fussed in Beth's arms, whining. Beth shifted her up to her shoulder and rubbed her back. "Hey Jude." Tyreese chuckled and began to sing. "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better_."

"Got it," Sam said as she pulled the bullet out. "Rinse it off for me," she commanded Carl who poured water over the bullet. She studied it carefully, "It's deformed slightly, but intact." She slipped the tube back in, "Looks like it managed to miss everything important. You are a lucky SOB."

Tyreese just hummed more of the song.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl and Rick descended the steps outside. Carl came to the doorway, "Dad?"

"Come on," Rick nodded. Carl came to him followed by the two boys from the hospital. "We're going to check the bodies for anything useful. Then we're going to burn them."

"Can't we bury them?" one boy asked.

"No," Carl replied. "They don't deserve burying."

"We bury our own. The ones we care about," Daryl said. "We burn the rest."

Mac walked out to help, changed from his uniform to a pair of jeans and a thermal shirt. They pulled guns and knives from the bodies. Carl found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in one's pocket and gave them to Daryl. Then they dragged the bodies to the road where the younger boy had swept the leaves and pine needles clear. They sent the boys back inside and Daryl lit a rag and tossed it into the pile. As soon as the fire began to consume the bodies, Mac walked to the church and returned with his uniform. He stared down at it for a long moment, then tossed it, badge and all, into the flames.

"We've all done things we regret," Rick said. "Things we wish we hadn't been forced to do. They matter. But what matters more is where we go from here. What we do from here. And why."

Sam walked out, "I examined Carol and Beth. They're both going to be fine given time. Beth is asleep with the baby. Tyreese is out too."

Rick nodded, "Thanks."

"As grateful as we are for the rescue," Sam said, "I need one of the cars. Two if you can spare them. Lindsay wants to go back to the last place she saw her husband. Same thing with Ellie, she was with her father and older brother. The boys, Mark and Jake, also want to try to find their people."

Mac nodded, "I was with the teams that found… abducted the boys. I can take you back there. It was only about a week ago. Maybe."

Rick glanced at Daryl who nodded. "We'll set you up with some supplies and two of the vehicles."

"Morning soon enough?" Mac asked.

Sam nodded, "I want to keep an eye on Tyreese for tonight. I'll write out instructions for meds and wound treatment."

"Appreciate it," Rick said. "Can you two keep an eye on the fire? Daryl and I need to take a sweep." Mac nodded.

"What's up?" Daryl asked as they moved out of earshot.

Rick shrugged with a wordless sound.

Daryl smirked at him, "Group can't afford two of us gruntin' instead of talkin'."

Rick smiled, "I'll leave you to be the strong silent one. Just thinkin'."

"About what?"

Rick looked at the small grouping of buildings ahead of them. "Woodbury."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Daryl walked back to the fire. Mac was standing with his arms crossed and a fierce scowl on his face. He turned as they approached and jerked his chin to where Beth stood staring into the flames. "She won't go back inside. She doesn't need to see this."

"Not like it's the first time," Rick replied as they went to her. Mac huffed and walked away. "Thought you were sleeping."

"Woke up," Beth said.

"Judy still asleep?" Rick asked. Beth nodded without taking her eyes off the bodies in the blaze. "Bethy, look at me." Her eyes came to his face slowly. "This isn't your fault."

"It is."

"No it is not!"

"Carol and Tyreese got shot because of me. These people came here after me and now they're dead."

Rick grasped her by her arms and stooped to her eye level. "They did this. They kidnapped you and a lot of others. They held you there. They killed people. They came here to force you back and kill everyone else. Carl, Judith, Tyreese, Gabriel, and Noah would have been dead if they got into that church. They shot Tyreese in the back. They deserved this death. None of this is on you." She shook her head and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Ask Tyreese. Ask Carol. Though I'm sure they would rather not be hurt, they'll say it was worth it to get you back safe and sound."

"Damn straight we will," Carol said, having come up behind them unnoticed. "Small price to pay. I'm going to be fine. Tyreese is going to be fine." She wrapped her uninjured arm around Beth's waist. "We've got you back safe. That's all that matters."

Carl and Michonne emerged from the church with Judith in Carl's arms. She was crying large tears and sucking on her fingers. Beth wiped her face as Carl hurried over. "She was looking for you," he said as he handed Judith over to Beth. "And she was not happy."

Rick gently urged Beth to move away from the fire and smoke. Judith fussed, clinging to Beth as they went inside the church. She sniffled and touched Beth's lips with her fingers. "Ooh aaww," she crooned, still pouting.

Daryl snickered, "Think she wants you to sing."

Beth smiled and sank down onto a pew. She picked up the song where Tyreese had left off. "_Hey Jude, don't be afraid, You were made to go out and get her, The minute you let her under your skin, Then you begin to make it better."_

Carol smiled and murmured, "Never heard a more appropriate song in my life." Rick gave her a smile.

"_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain; Don't carry the world upon your shoulders; For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool; By making his world a little colder."_

Judith settled, patting Beth's face and trying to sing along, cooing notes. "My Mom was a big Beatles fan. Made me listen to their records all the time," Beth said. "Think Jude was a man though."

"Actually it started as Hey Jules," Sasha reported. "For John Lennon's son. Our mom was a fan too."

"I don't know any other songs about Judy," Beth said as Judith stood on her legs to bounce.

"_Judy in the sky with diamonds_," Rick paraphrased the song, very off key. Judith scowled at him and Rick laughed. "Is that your way of sayin' I shouldn't sing?"

"If she don't, I will," Daryl said.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mac said. "I'd like to pack up the cars now so we're ready to hit the road at first light."

Rick nodded, "We'll sort through the food and weapons to give you a start out there. We'll have to check the houses for clothes, blankets, things like that."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They sat around that night, much like their first night in the church. Eating and chatting, even laughing. Beth sat between Rick and Daryl with Judith on her lap. Judy would eat a piece of canned pear, then feed Rick, Daryl, and Beth in order. Beth was also spooning mashed peas into the baby's mouth between bites. Judith wasn't thrilled with the peas but she ate them.

"Come on Ass Kicker, peas ain't that bad," Daryl teased as she swallowed a mouthful with a fierce scowl. Beth spooned more into her mouth and Judith responded by blowing raspberries and spewing peas on Daryl's lap. "Shit."

"It," Judith repeated. Daryl stared at her wide eyed.

"Yeah, perfect time for that talk," Rick said as he handed Daryl a rag. He met Beth's eye. "I'm not your dad, but I know he was real firm about anyone swearing around you girls. And he certainly didn't want you using that kind of language." Beth flushed and ducked her head. "Also I would really like Judith's real first word to not be of the four letter variety." Beth and Daryl both nodded.

"What was Carl's?" Michonne asked.

Carl snickered, "Depends on who you asked. Mom always said it was 'cup'. Dad says it was 'cop'."

"Yeah," Rick smiled, "We never did decide who was right. But we agreed on his first sentence. And we agreed it was one hundred percent my fault."

"What was it?" Daryl asked.

Carl grinned, "Can I?" Rick nodded and gestured. "Fuck it all to hell." Everyone laughed aloud.

Judith glanced around then laughed too. She turned to Rick and reached out for him to take her. Beth grimaced slightly as she shifted the baby's weight. "Beth you need to take another pain pill and a muscle relaxer along with your antibiotic," Carol said. Sam rose to get the medication.

"No, I'm fine," Beth replied.

"I wasn't asking," Carol replied. "You need to take them with food and it's likely the only way you'll be able to sleep tonight."

Beth sighed but accepted the pills from Sam and swallowed them. "This bottle is the antibiotic," Sam explained. "One pill twice a day until this bottle is empty. If you start having intestinal issues… wow I almost said eat yogurt. Just keep hydrated. You should be able to stop or taper down the other pills in another three or four days." She handed over two more bottles. "The pain pills can be cut in half along the groove."

Stomachs full, they settled in to sleep. Judith had been changed and fell asleep in Rick's arms. He settled her into her basket between Beth and Carl. Daryl came back inside and sprawled out next to Beth. Carol smiled at him as she stretched out in her spot. Beth curled against him, grasping the edge of his vest in her hand. He rubbed her back gently as her breathing evened out. Sasha curled up next to Tyreese. Michonne took her place next to Carl.

Lindsay had the three children from the hospital with her. Sam was close by.

Rick and Mac took first watch at the door.

"Your group is tight," Mac observed.

"We're family," Rick replied. "So yeah, we're tight."

"Some of your family left? I heard Sasha talking to Carol."

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "There's a guy. Scientist of some sort. Trying to get to DC to try to fix this." He gestured. "They went north with him and his bodyguards."

"You think there's really an end to this?"

Rick sighed heavily, "I hope."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sasha woke up at first light. Michonne and Carol were on watch. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully. She rolled over and pushed up to check on Tyreese. Suddenly her stomach rolled and she jumped up to rush outside. She made it to the trees before dropping to her knees.

She sat for a few minutes after the nausea faded. A bottle of water tapped against her shoulder. Michonne stood there silently.

"Wow… not really sure what brought that on," Sasha said as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Hm-hmm," Michonne replied and handed her a box.

Sasha stared at it in shock, "Where did you get that?"

"Hospital."

"Did you know? Or suspect? Already?"

Michonne sighed, "Not for you. Just worried about what was happening to Beth. Sounds like we got to her in time though." Sasha opened the box and pulled out one pregnancy test. "Pee on both, just to be sure," Michonne said. "I got a bunch of them while I was there, just in case."

Sasha stared at the test, "What am I going to do? What if I am? Can I do this? How? Without Bob? What if I die like Rick's wife? It was hard enough for you all to take care of Judith and that was in the relative safety of the prison." She took a deep breath, "What if I'm not?"

"Pee on the stick, then we'll figure out the rest."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They watched as the hospital group loaded into the two vehicles Rick gave them, the station wagon and the unmarked police car. Mac drove with the two boys, while the women all piled into the other. Mac waved as they pulled away and disappeared from sight.

Rick turned to his group, "We need to talk about some things."

Sasha caught his attention, "Can I have a minute with my brother first?"

Rick nodded. They stood outside for a few minutes until Sasha came to the doorway and nodded. He led the way back into the church.

"We have a decision to make," Rick said. "Whether to go. Follow Abraham's map to DC. Or to stay. Make a place here."

"Here? In the church?" Tyreese asked. He was on his side, propped up on a rolled blanket. Sasha sat with him.

"No, in the town," Rick said. "I think we can make it safer, more secure. Enough to give us shelter for a while." He took a deep breath, "It's cold. Going to get colder before spring finally comes. Plus Carol, Ty, Beth are all hurt and need time to heal. We've spent a winter on the road before and it was rough. We started that time at a hundred percent and it still took all we had."

Carol sighed, "You're trying to convince us to stay."

Rick looked at Judith playing with her doll between Carl and Beth. "Yeah, I am. DC may be a sanctuary and everything Eugene promised. But it is a long way away. And it means heading north into unknown territory. I know I said we'd go, but now… I'm not sure anymore."

"We'll do what you say," Daryl said.

"No, we decide together," Rick corrected.

"If DC is a safe place," Beth said, "It'll still be a safe place come spring." She looked down to Judith as all eyes went to her. "I'm tired of runnin'."

"What about Maggie and Glenn?" Carl asked, "They're expecting us to follow."

"They decided to leave without us," Carol replied, "They chose their path, we have to choose ours. I think ours is here."

"I'm pregnant," Sasha announced. "I'm terrified. I don't know how to do this alone."

"You're not alone," Tyreese corrected.

"I don't know how to do this without Bob. I'm terrified of having a baby now. But I also can't not have Bob's baby." She wiped her face.

"We're here for you," Michonne said. "I had a son when this thing started. I lost him because I trusted the wrong person to keep him safe. We will keep your baby safe."

"I think we should stay," Tyreese said.

"So do I," Sasha sighed.

"So we stay?" Rick asked. Everyone nodded.

Noah sighed, "I'd like to stay for a while too, if I can. At least until I can run."

Rick nodded. He grabbed a bunch of empty boxes from their supplies to demonstrate, "The buildings along the main street are all two or three stories high. The one side street comes in, in a crooked T shape. I say we block off the three ends, reinforcing the shutters and blocks already on the windows. That will give us a decent amount of space inside. Outside of the barricades, we set up obstacles like we did at the prison."

"We could also set up decoys in the woods," Michonne said. "Woodbury had a trap set up with an improvised sound maker that led the walkers away from the town. Not saying we dig a trap, but wind chimes in the trees could draw them away."

"There's a hotel," Rick sat a large box at the corner of the streets in his display. "Three floors, looks like seven rooms per floor. Enough room to spread out. There are two large fireplaces on the first floor."

Daryl nodded, "If we insulate the place good. Even using mattresses or stuff from the houses, it would help keep the place warm this winter."

"Sounds like a plan," Rick nodded, "So we start today, we should be able to move into real beds by tomorrow night."

"Hell! Tonight," Daryl replied. "You, me, Michonne, Carl, Noah, and the padre start settin' up the barricades."

"We'll see," Rick replied. "And language."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Shi..i…uh…ugar," he huffed.

Judith laughed at him and started to crawl towards him, plowing through Rick's model.

"Ahh, a giant baby is destroying the town!" Carl cried in mock fear.

"Oh the humanity," Noah added.

Judith stopped in the middle of the display and turned back. Everyone was laughing so she laughed too.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

In the end, they spent two more nights in the church before moving into the hotel. They barricaded the three street ends using school busses, reinforced with other vehicles. They moved the car they'd taken from the hospital and the remaining police car to an escape point. The outer first floor windows on all the buildings were reinforced inside and out using siding removed from houses. Then they set up fencing all the way around the town center attaching it to other buildings, houses, even trees and utility poles. Beyond that they used cut lumber, pickets from wooden fences, even the pipes from the church organ to set up obstacles. It would do to keep the walkers from breaching the town, but would do little but slow any living invaders. Finally they used the empty cans and other household items to set up noisemakers out in the woods to hopefully distract the dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth, Carol, and Sasha cleaned out the rooms while Tyreese napped with Judith.

Each room contained two double beds that essentially filled the space. Each had a small bathroom connected to it with a toilet, sink, and shower. The well fed water worked but was extremely cold (they were just happy to have flushing toilets.) There were two sets of pocket doors that led to a small hallway that joined the rooms together. They opened each set of doors, giving them each some space but without having to separate too far. The rooms also opened up to a walkway that was open down to the first floor lobby and its fireplaces at either end that were ready to be used. The others pulled mattresses and sofa and chair cushions to line the third floor to insulate the second. They insulated the windows with clear plastic and duct tape, but considering the age of the hotel, they seemed to be surprisingly weatherproof and let in a lot of light to the rooms. All of their supplies were moved into the hotel's kitchen and pantry.

Rick and Carl took the end room, placing a crib for Judith in the hallway between their room and the next where Michonne and Beth were. Carol and Sasha were in the next room, with Daryl and Tyreese beyond them. The fifth room was taken by Noah and Gabriel. They left the last two rooms empty in case Maggie and Glenn returned with the others.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

At least that was the plan. Daryl and Rick had done one final sweep before closing up for the night. Rick went into his room where Carl was already sprawled out with a comic book. Judith was sound asleep in her crib. Daryl walked into Michonne and Beth's room to find them settled but awake. He walked through, checking on Carol and Sasha as he went, then grabbed his bag and a blanket from the bed before returning to Beth and Michonne. He spread the blanket on the floor next to Beth's bed and sprawled out with a sigh. Beth smiled down at him and he nodded to her. She reached down and grasped the edge of his vest. He covered her hand with his own and sighed.

"That looks extraordinarily uncomfortable," Michonne said softly.

"M'fine," Daryl replied.

"I was actually talking about Beth," she said.

Beth scowled. Daryl studied her. She was laying on her injured wrist, that Carol had insisted she put a brace on, and leaning slightly forward off of the bed to be able to reach him.

Michonne stood up and walked over to them. "Come on Beth, scoot back." Beth made a wordless sound of protest. "I know, I know. It's OK." Once Beth had moved over to the opposite side of the bed, Michonne looked down, "Come on up, Dixon."

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl shook his head.

"Dixon, get your ass up off the floor and into this bed. Now."

Carl chuckled from the next room. Rick was leaning in the doorway watching with his arms crossed. "Move it Daryl. She won't be able to sleep otherwise."

Daryl rolled over and stood to climb into the bed next to Beth. He laid down on top of the blankets so Michonne tossed his blanket over them both. She passed Rick and patted his arm before climbing back into her own bed. Rick checked on Judith, took the comic book from Carl, then sprawled out in his own bed.

"Thanks," Beth whispered to Daryl.

"S'OK. Go to sleep. I'm right here."

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*_

_Be not so nervous, be not so frail  
>Someone watches you, you will not fail<br>Be not so nervous, be not so frail  
>Be not so nervous, be not so frail<em>

_Be not so sorry for what you've done  
>You must forget them now, it's done<br>And when you wake up you will find you can run  
>Be not so sorry for what you've done<em>

_Be not so fearful, be not so pale  
>Someone watches you, you will not leave the rails<br>Be not so fearful, be not so pale  
>Be not so fearful, be not so pale<em>

_Be not so sorry for what you've done  
>You must forget them now, it's done<br>And when you wake up you will find you can run  
>Be not so sorry for what you've done<em>

___**Be Not So Fearful - Lyrics by: Fay, Bill; Copyright: Lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, DOWNTOWN MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC**_


End file.
